


Omi的冬日

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 中目黑犯罪组织 [3]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Gekidan Exile | 劇団EXILE, J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 偏日常，主要是健健和臣臣，其他几位只是出现了一下
Series: 中目黑犯罪组织 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987882
Kudos: 4





	Omi的冬日

难得的空闲，Omi中午在食堂饱餐一顿，下午陪Kenjiro去海边钓鱼，口罩墨镜帽子捂得严严实实。

“怕仇家认出来啊？”Keiji半开玩笑地问他。

这家伙就是防晒吧。Kenjiro腹诽着，伸手揽着靠向他的Omi，结伴出去了。

Kenjiro清楚Omi是真的想和自己呆一阵，不然以他的仔细，即使是冬日里的阳光也不肯出去晒的。

云彩移动得很快，阳光忽明忽暗。Omi向Kenjiro身边又挪了挪，两个人几乎贴在一起。海风吹动Kenjiro渔夫帽下的头发，虚虚地蹭在Omi脸部露出的一点皮肤上，有些痒。

前一阵从为了从一名企业高管手里获取几份证据，连着半个月每天只休息四五个小时，这几天补眠补得不分昼夜。昨天晚上Gun回家的时候Omi刚醒，赖在床上还在看书。两个人只温存了一小会儿，Gun就要休息了。Omi起床开启他的一天。这会儿他已经困了，和他Ken san有一搭没一搭地聊着，渐渐地不回话，只是点点头。Kenjiro该收杆的时候才发现手臂被Omi枕麻了。

Kejiro放弃了一条大鱼，从包里又拿了衣服盖好他身上的大娇娇儿。

今天真的好幸福，在Ken san身上睡了一觉儿，傍晚被叫醒，Ken san一边活动胳膊一边问他附近哪家蛋糕店比较好吃。

这一家的奶油爽口不腻，那一家的芝士味道香醇，还有一家小小的店，不能堂食，但是冬天才卖的一种巧克力芝士蛋糕真的好吃极了。

Omi很自觉地只点了一小块。叉子切下一点蛋糕，送进口中，Omi闭着眼睛咀嚼，不肯浪费每一丝香醇。第二下切得有些歪歪扭扭，岌岌可危地送进嘴里，唇上蹭到了一点软心的巧克力酱。舌头飞快闪过，Kenjiro没有错过这宝贵的瞬间。

店家按季节更换餐具，现在Omi用的是一套小狐狸图案的杯盘。杯子里是热热的红茶，散发着甜丝丝的莓果香气，喝起来却并不甜腻，很适合掩饰偷吃的巧克力。

Kenjiro很爱看Omi吃东西的样子，也乐意扮演那个偶尔带他出去偷偷吃零食的“哥哥”的角色。他会笑着说“我开动了”，第一口递给Ken san，即使他并不会吃。红茶润泽他被风吹得有些干燥的嘴唇，为下一次咀嚼加上高光。Kenjiro往往看得入神而忽略了自己面前的一杯饮料，到Omi低头把蛋糕渣聚在一起的时候还想不起来，笑眯眯地看着他有些幼稚地在那里回味。

几天后，Gun去找Akira，碰见Sho抱怨Takahiro桌子上有一整盒巧克力芝士蛋糕却不分给他半块。Omi和Kenjiro的秘密这才露了馅。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得我好幸福，脸上是真心实意的笑容，最后还发出了“GE——”的声音


End file.
